


Experiments

by SatanicViolator



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: Blood and Gore, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Experiments

Zelenin watched with some morbid fascination as demons stripped one of her comrade from her Demonica armour. Young girl struggled and cried for help as slimy tentacles probed her body. Girl was immobilized quickly. Whispers in some unknown tongue were heard as huge tentacle penetrated her pussy. Girl cried with pain filled scream as the slimt thing was going deeper inside her.

Zelenin wanted to close her eyes, but somehow, she couldn't stop herself from observing the whole process. That girl was the third one. Previous two of her team were already on the floor, turned into shapeless mass of meat. Girl's screams were getting more despeate. Zelenin could notice that the tentacle was getting deeper. Finally, girl made a one more scream and went silent as the tentacle made its way through her entire body and left it through her open mouth.

Demons instantly lost their interest on the girl and left her, making her body fell on earth, joining another victims of their experiments. Lot of whispers were heard and Zelening trembled. She knew that she could be next in line.


End file.
